Negative
Appearence He has a a TV for a head, he wears a black suit, black shoes. He has a hat which somehow floats above his head. His cane is as much a part of him as any of his limbs, but it behaves a bit differently. Snapping his fingers summons it, causing it to move itself from wherever it was before to his hands. Abilties He's also shockingly strong for his size, able to snap limbs with little to no apparent effort. Lacking an organic body also means he handles injuries differently as well. He doesn't bleed or have vital parts, meaning ordinary weapons are largely useless against him unless they are used to remove his limbs. Negative can even survive having his head removed for an extended period of time, though he can't move this way and is decidedly less intimidating. He can even reattach lost limbs and have them function again more or less instantly, with most of the damage being to his clothing, which will still regenerate over time. If stabbed in the chest, for instance, all evidence of the injury disappears in less than a day. He can also replace lost limbs with anything vaguely resembling it, and it will change to match- A paw for a hand, for instance. Negative can also project an "aura of terror" by locking eyes with a target. This is a subtle form of mind control that involves overwhelming his target's rational side with terror, so both those resistant to mind control and the particularly strong-willed can resist it. Most creatures can't, however. It doesn't really have much application, as Negative can only make his targets either freeze or flee, and it requires steady eye contact. As such, he only uses it on creatures that clearly outclass him in combat, or to prove a point. Being fairly capable with weapons, Negative will use them when possible. He's best with swords, particularly curved ones. He has a strong affinity with negative energy, giving him a resistance to most dark magic and draining spells. As a construct of some sort, most mind-control and life-force-related spells don't work on him either. This same property makes him resistant to most weather, with the exception of rain. Some of the physics of whatever world he came from seem to have followed him. Whether this is a good thing remains to be seen. Personality Normally, Negative is actually a fairly level-headed individual. He doesn't rush into things (with the exception of fights), and he is fairly slow to trust. He doesn't get angry very easily, and, lacking any sort of expressive facial features, he can keep up a calm facade through the strangest of situations. When he does get angry, however, all hell breaks loose. When angry or upset, his first idea is "kill somebody." In fact, killing people is his idea for a variety of situations in which it really shouldn't be. He has no qualms about it. He also isn't revealing much on his past. Then again, nobody has asked. Weaknesses On the flip side, he's weak to most light magic, water hurts him, and his cane can be exploited by attaching it to an immovable object. He leaves a trail of dark magic that anyone sufficiently trained or attuned to can follow, and he lacks the ability to use magic. He has no concept of mercy and deals with most of his problems by obliterating them, but, lacking much foresight, this can earn him a wide and wonderful variety of enemies. He's a poor strategist, has a tendency to forget anything he considers irrelevant, and is completely mute, which further alienates him from everyone in general. Healing and replenishing spells don't normally work on him, either. Most enchanted weapons will hurt him more permanently, particularly those affiliated with light, as will some spells. Category:Characters Category:Males